Nectardapples Life
by 1FANG1
Summary: This is the life of one of the bravest warrior of windclan! Learn what it is like to live a life of a warrior cat.


The wind whistled along the moors. A shadow moved across the night and dark land. There feet ached with soreness but they knew they could make it. The moon shone on a black, orange, and white she-cat. Her face was stressed and she looked at her plumper belly full of kits. She sighed before getting back to her white paws to continue on her long hard journey. She did not know or care if she made it but at least her kits would be safe. She finally saw the hollow coming up which was what she was looking for. She sighed in relief.

She came up near the edge of the hollow. Cats we stirring everywhere. They were chatting, playing, and fighting over the last pieces of prey. The sight of this camp made the she-cat purr but a tear came out her blue eyes. A pale grey she-cat padded outside her den. When she saw the tortoiseshell she-cat she looked shocked in her dark green eyes.

She did not look at the she-cat. "I am impressed you came back Lilac" meowed the pale grey she-cat as she flexed her claws in and out. Lilac bared her teeth angrily. "I am glad I left Dovestar. If stayed I would have died." Meowed Lilac she kept back hissing.

"And I see you have brought some guest" meowed Dovestar as she took a claw and poked it into the pregnant she-cats stomach. Lilac hissed. "You will not hurt me or my kits" she hissed. As she looked around she saw she had attracted a crowed. Cats were gathered around watching the 2 she-cats fight. A brown tom stepped up beside Dovestar with anger in his brown eyes. "What do you want" he grumbled.

Lilac let her fur lye flat as she began to speak. "It is nice to see you again Brownflight.." She meowed but was interrupted by Brownflight. "We are not siblings anymore sister stop believing that" he hissed his back spiked up as he bristled angrily.

Lilac looked at her brother with her round blue eyes. her eyes were glassy but she sniffed. The cold leaf-bare made her nose freeze and she knew these kits were coming soon. "Please help me. My kits are coming soon and my mate has left" she pleaded the group of cats. Dovestar looked at Lilac firmly. "You chose to leave the clan and now you are a loner and WindClan does not help loners" meowed dovestar. "And if i see any cat of windclan Try to help her they will be loners too" she hissed then stalked off back to her den.

The cats followed behind the leader. Some of them glanced with sympathy towards Lilac. Lilac saddened as she padded outside of camp. She knew her clan would turned her away. Only if her mate has never left her. She found a spot under a lonely tree in the middle of the moor.

She felt a huge pain in her stomach as she fell in beside the tree. A spasm entered her body making pain all over her. She knew she was having kits. Her stomach gurgled as she felt the first kit coming. Once she heard it plop on the ground she sighed in relief but when she looked at the body of fur she saw it lifeless deep in the snow.

Grief tore at her like a piece of paper. She licked the kit hoping to make it warm. She left the kit in the snow as the next kit came. she felt the worst pain in her life and she has been in many battles. It was quick when it ended and she tore the sac off the she-kit. The she-cat started breathing. She had golden fur which came from her fathers sandy coat. She had white on her chest and paws which came from her mother.

the new mother purred at the only living kit. The good news is that the kitting was doNe. She buried the dead male under the snow hoping he had a good life in starclan. She curled around the kit hoping to make her warm as she closed her eyes. After about 2 hours of dreaming Lilac woke up.

She saw many cats that she knew around her which surprised her. "This is a weird dream" she meowed confused. A cat appeared in front of her with sadness in his eyes. "This is now dream Lilac" he meowed as he padded closer to her. "Walk with me" he meowed.

Lilac shrugged and followed the tom. "how much blood did you lose from kitting?" Asked the young unknown tom his golden gaze resting on Lilac. "I dont think very much" she answered. "Well dont asume stuff. You have lost so much blood that now you are in starclan" he meowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "you are dead" he continued.

Lilac looked at him with sadness. Her heart tore in two as she remembered her kits. She shrieked as she ran past the tom and closed her eyes. What has she done? She has basically killed herself and now her kit cant live without her. She raced wondering if she could kill herself again in starclan.

The tom caught up with her and rested his tail on her shoulder. "There is a chance your kit has lived and she needs someone to guide her" meowed the tom. "Do you know who i am?" He asked. He comforted her by placing his tail on her back. She looked into his eyes sadly. "You look familiar" she replied and sighed.

he chuckled which sparked something in Lilacs memory. "I was the leader when you were born. Remember? Sagestar?" He asked. She laughed. "how did I not see that?" She asked with a purr. She thought maybe guiding her daughter from starclan was gonna be fun then being there with her. She hoped that she was okay without her.


End file.
